<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth. by swanyves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505800">warmth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanyves/pseuds/swanyves'>swanyves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, No Beta, Pining, a lil angst at the end but mostly soft, cheesy as hell, short and sweet, they’re so in love it’s sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanyves/pseuds/swanyves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m thinking,” she says simply, looking up at Sooyoung.</p><p>“Mm? About what?” the older girl’s lips tug up into a gentle smile.</p><p>Jungeun shrugs, because what is she meant to say? That whenever Sooyoung looked at her, she felt a warmth in her chest? That she’s the first thing she thought of when she woke up? That something about Sooyoung that made Jungeun feel like she was really, truly alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this up really quickly while i was listening to folklore by taylor swift... all of that repressed gay love...<br/>anyway this is the first loona fic i’ve written, so any feedback would be really appreciated &lt;3 thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungeun hops from foot to foot, pulling her hands into her chest, trying to garner some type of warmth. It was freezing and she was already missing the soft rays of summer. Her hand slips into her pocket, ready to send a text when she sees a familiar face waddle towards her.</p><p>“What’re you doing out here?” Sooyoung yells out. She was nearly drowning in her big, puffy pink jacket. </p><p>“Waiting for you!” Jungeun huffs, her breath settling in the cold hair. </p><p>“Outside?” Sooyoung’s incredulous, eyes wide and mouth agape. Jungeun rolls her eyes. Always so dramatic. Finally she was close enough that she took Jungeun's hands in her own. Even through the gloves she feels her skin burn.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you home.” Sooyoung lets go of Jungeun’s hands and she feels her chest clench.</p><p>They lapse into easy silence as they walk the familiar path. Jungeun doesn’t say that she didn’t need help getting home anymore. And Sooyoung doesn’t either. Jungeun wonders if it means anything. She quickly pushes that idea out of her head. </p><p>“You’re quiet today.” Sooyoung’s words come out soft, careful. Jungeun was thankful her face was already dusted pink from the cold.</p><p>“I’m thinking,” she says simply, looking up at Sooyoung.</p><p>“Mm? About what?” the older girl’s lips tug up into a gentle smile.</p><p>Jungeun shrugs, because what is she meant to say? That whenever Sooyoung looked at her, she felt a warmth in her chest? That she’s the first thing she thought of when she woke up? That something about Sooyoung that made Jungeun feel like she was really, truly alive? She supposed that here and now might be right. It was the same walk the two had gone down every day after school for the past six months. When Sooyoung had first said “well, are you coming?” as the girl started her commute back home, Jungeun gingerly following her. When two hands had brushed against each other that first time, and Jungeun had felt the need to make sure it happened every day since, because of the way it turned her insides to jelly. And here they were now, snow crunching under their feet on that same path, and Sooyoung is looking down at her with a softness in her eyes, and Jungeun felt her mind slipping again. On whether this was real — if she wasn’t the only one who felt this way. But no, Sooyoung meant too much to her, too much to scare her away by telling her about her little crush. </p><p>So, Jungeun keeps her eyes on the ground. She doesn’t look up at the older girl. Her eyes are trained on her feet, her converses that were definitely not made for this weather. At some point, Sooyoung must fall behind her, because Jungeun can’t feel her presence any more, and she lifts her head to turn around when she suddenly feels a mass hit her head. It was cold — really fucking cold. She stands frozen for a moment, before a loud laugh breaks out. The realisation hits her that Sooyoung had just hit her with a snowball. She whips around. </p><p>There Sooyoung was, her mouth wide open to show her bunny teeth, her eyes scrunched into little crescent moons in her laughter. It was that, Jungeun thinks. Her smile, that made her fall. The way it lights up her entire face — pure, untouched happiness. </p><p>The cold water dripping down her neck breaks Jungeun out of her spell. She was leaning down, hands forming a ball out of the snow. Sooyoung’s laughing breaks off, and her eyes widen in fear.</p><p>“You thought you were just going to get away with it, Soo?” Jungeun launches the ball, and it lands Sooyoung square in the chest. </p><p>Sooyoung gasps theatrically, clutching her chest like she’d been shot, “oh, Kim Jungeun! How could you do this to me?”</p><p>Jungeun rolls her eyes, but she’s laughing. Then, Sooyoung was lowering herself down to collect more snow, and Jungeun was turning on her heel. Her house wasn’t far, it was in sight even, and she ran as fast as she could on the slippery ice. She was just turning into her driveway – Sooyoung yelling out friendly threats behind her – when she slips, landing hard in the compacted snow. She gasps, rolling onto her back, breathing heavy. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Jungeun!” Sooyoung scrambles over, squatting down next to her, “shit, are you okay?”</p><p>“I just thought I'd make snow angels,” Jungeun grumbles, experimentally pushing her arms and legs out. It hurt. </p><p>Sooyoung laughs softly, then frowns, as she takes the girl below her in. She gets to her feet, holding out her hands and pulling the girl up. Jungeun winces, her entire body was sore. </p><p>Sooyoung pulls Jungeun into a hug, wrapping her arms around her and Jungeun melts into the warmth.</p><p>“You’re shivering, Jungeun,” she mumbles, rubbing slow circles on her back. </p><p>Jungeun sighs, huddling in closer.</p><p>“Let me take you inside,” Jungeun nearly protested when Sooyoung pulled away, but Sooyoung keeps an arm draped around her shoulders, tugging her tightly into her chest. Jungeun felt warm. </p><p>Jungeun had always been alone. A distance from everyone. Her parents, who rarely stepped foot into the house. Even when they were they, they didn’t really <em>feel there<em>. Her friends back in Korea, welcoming and open to everyone but her. But here Sooyoung was lighting the fireplace for Jungeun, pulling her to the couch and running to grab a blanket. Her house had always felt empty, cold, no matter which one she stayed in. Korea or America, it was all the same. The dullness settling into her skin. Sooyoung though, Sooyoung lit up the entire room, and Jungeun felt like she was really breathing, really looking up at the girl who smiled softly and brushed the hair from her face. It was overwhelming, almost.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Should I make you a hot chocolate?” Sooyoung asks, her hand dropping to her lap.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun bites her lip, “We don’t have any.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sooyoung frowns, “I... can get you warm milk?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun laughs, and Soyoung smiles, too. Soft and tentative.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m alright.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sooyoung sighs, laying a blanket on Jungeun and pulling it up to her chin. Jungeun quirks a brow, pulling the blanket away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Come on,” she shuffles over, a clear invitation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A blush settled onto Sooyoung’s cheeks as she moves over. Jungeun pulls the blanket over them, and in a moment of daring, rests her head on Sooyoung's shoulder. She begins pulling away and Jungeun’s mind leaps to everything being a mistake - inviting Sooyoung in, walking home with her, everything - but then Sooyoung was wrapping her arms across Jungeun’s frame again and pulling her close, and Jungeun remembered Sooyoung leading her into the house, insisting to walk her home every day, and Jungeun felt an ease. A comfort. A bravery, too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I love you.” The words slipped out of Jungeun’s mouth so effortlessly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I love you too.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A silence settles. The two sit in it for a while. Jungeun didn’t care how Sooyoung meant it, because she loved her and the other girl did too. And that was enough. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t want to go.” Jungeun’s words came out tight and constricted.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re already home.” Sooyoung said, slow. Calculated.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know that’s not what I mean.” Tears prick at her eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You don’t have to. You’re eighteen, Jungeun.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s not that simple.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Isn’t it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun pauses, looks up at Sooyoung. She was crying, tears streaking down her cheeks. She was crying, because of Jungeun.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What am I supposed to do? I have a shitty job, I can’t afford an apartment. Fucking hell, I don’t even have anything for me back in Korea.” Jungeun’s voice breaks and she slumps further into the seat, the cold creeping back into the room. The iciness of her parents, of their control, the claw they had on her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You can stay with me and Jinsol. We’re moving out next year together. Rent split three ways. I’ve saved a lot and I can help you out while you find another job.” Sooyoung said it so surely, as though it were obvious, “You said it yourself Jungeunie, you… don’t have anything back in Korea. But… here you have… you have me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sooyoung takes Jungeun’s face in her hands, stroking her cheek, brushing the tears away. Jungeun closes her eyes, thinks about the feeling of Sooyoung’s skin on her own.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not letting you go, Jungeun. I don’t care what your parents want. You’re staying here, with me, or I’m going with you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun’s eyes open, wide, “That… That’s crazy, Sooyoung.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sooyoung shrugs, “I’ve never felt like this before with anyone Jungeun. I think I would do anything for you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun studies Sooyoung’s face. She spent a lot of time looking at the older girl, too much time, maybe. But this felt different. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think I could do that too.” Jungeun mumbles. Sooyoung’s hands were still framing her face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I want to kiss you. Can I do that?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun stops breathing. She manages a yes, and then Sooyoung’s lips are on hers. The kiss is so gentle and Jungeun feels her chest hurt with how much she loves the girl. Her eyes were welling up again. They pull away and their foreheads rest together. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jungeun knows that she would do whatever she could to feel those lips against hers again.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>